underthedomefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Angie McAlister
Angele McAlister, auch bekannt als Angie, ist ein Hauptcharakter der Serie Under the Dome. Sie war eine angehende Krankenschwester, die als Kellnerin im Sweetbriar Rose gearbeitet hat. Angie hat ein eigenes Apartment, zieht jedoch als sie Kuppel erscheint zurück zu ihrem kleinen Bruder Joe McAlister, da ihre Eltern sich außerhalb der Kuppel befinden. Sie ist eine der neuen Vier Hände und hat somit eine besondere Verbindung zu der Kuppel. Leben vor der Kuppel Angie lebte in einem eigenen Apartment und war Kellnerin im Sweetbriar Rose. Außerdem hat sie teilweise als angehende Krankenschwester in der Klinik von Chester´s Mill ausgeholfen. Ihr größter Wunsch war es jedoch Chester’s Mill so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Sie war mit James Rennie in einer Art Beziehung. Under the Dome |-|Staffel Eins = Als erstes sieht man Angie, die gerade mit Junior geschlafen hat. Sie sagt, dass sie zur Arbeit muss und ist überhaupt nicht glücklich, als Junior ihr erzählt dass er trotz Stipendium abbrechen möchte, um immer mit ihr in Chester's Mill zusammen zu sein. Er sagt ihr dass er sie liebt, jedoch sagt sie nicht, dass sie ihn liebt sondern nur, dass es ein schöner Sommer war. Junior ist verletzt und sauer und beginnt durchzudrehen. An dem selben Tag, andem die Kuppel "fällt" entführt er sie und hällt sie im alten Schutzbunker bei sich zu hause gefangen. Er merkt nicht dass er der Kranke ist und sagt, dass die Kuppel dafür sorgen würde dass sie verwirrt sei und sagt ihr immer wieder, dass er sie erst gehen ließe wenn sie wieder normal ist und ihn liebt. Sie schreit immer wieder um Hilfe doch es nützt nichts. folgt... folgt... Einmal zerstört sie in ihrer Verzweiflung quasie versehentlich ein Wasserrohr, sodass der Schutzbunker immer voller und voller mit kaltem Wasser läuft. Big Jim findet sie, lässt sie jedoch auch vorerst nicht gehen. Erst als sie merken, dass die Army die MOAB ( Mother of all bombs) auf die Kuppel feuern wollen und alle glauben, dass sie alle sterben werden lässt Big Jim sie frei. Er erzählt es seinem Sohn, der nun total wütend ist und ihr hinterherfährt und schließlich in ihrem Zimmer auf sie wartet. Sie ist total verängstigt doch als er ihr durchs Radio zeigt was los ist, hat sie Mitleid. Später trifft sie mit Big Jim eine Vereinbarung, dass er dafür sorgt, dass Junior sich ihm nichtmehr nähert und Jim ihr dafür Lebensmittel, Gas etc. gibt. Auch muss Angie mitansehen, wie Rose ermordet wird, wird selbst bewusstlos geschlagen und fast vergewaltigt, was Barbie gerade noch verhindern kann. Sie beerdigt rose gemeinsam mit einem Freund ihres Bruders Joe und fordert dann von Jim die Besitzurkunde für das Diner, da sie sich dazu verpflichtet fühlt es weiterzuführen. folgt... folgt... folgt... Angie bemerkt als dritte, dass sie eine der vier Hände ist. Sie ist es auch die realisiert, dass James (Junior) die 4. Hand ist. Obwohl ihr das nicht gefällt , muss sie jetzt doch wieder Zeit mit Junior verbringen. folgt... Als Julia angeschossen wird bringt Angie ihn dazu wegzugehen mit ihr, sodass Barbie Julia wegbringen kann. Allerdings fährt Angie dann mit ihr weg, damit Barbie Junior aufhalten kann, der den Dchwindel bemerkt, als er Angie küsst und merkt, dass sie geraucht hat. folgt... }} |-|Staffel Zwei = Zu Beginn von Staffel 2 wird Angie ermordet. Zuerst wird vermutet, dass es Melanie war, dann steht Big Jim unter verdacht und Junior glaubt, er könnte es selbst gewesen sein, und vergessen haben ( Filmriss). Später glauben alle dass es Lyle war, allerdings stellt sich heraus dass es Sam war, der der Meinung war, dass alle 4 Hände sterben müssen, damit die Kuppel veschwindet. }} Beziehungen |-|Joe McAlister = Joe McAlister folgt... |-| Junior Rennie= Junior Rennie folgt... |-| Norrie Calvert-Hill= Norrie Calvert-Hill folgt... |-| Dale Barbara= Dale Barbara folgt... |-| Big Jim= Big Jim Rennie folgt... Auftritte Staffel Eins *Chester's Mill *Das Feuer *Die Menschen-Jagd *Ausbruch *Schmetterlinge *Der große Durst *Jeder gegen Jeden *Dicker als Wasser *Rosa Sterne *Mögen die Spiele beginnen *Speak Of The Devil *Gefahr im Verzug *Glanz und Finsternis Staffel Zwei *Die Schlinge um den Hals Staffel Drei *Der nächste Schritt (Bild) Aussehen Angie hat blonde Haare Blaue Augen und ein schönes Gesicht. Persönlichkeit Angie liebt ihren Bruder sehr und ihr größtes Anliegen ist, dass er in Sicherheit ist. Zitate Trivia *Sie weiß sehr gut, wie sie Junior manipulieren kann. *Sie will Big Jim töten. *Sie wurde in der 2. Staffel getötet en:Angie McAlister es:Angie McAlister Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 1